


For Lonely Nights

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [23]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Femslash100's Drabbletag5. Prompt: Pitch Perfect: Beca/Chloe - movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lonely Nights

Beca clicked play and was immediately greeted by Chloe's face appearing on her laptop screen.

“Hey sexy,” Chloe blew her a kiss. “So since I'm going to be gone a few days I thought I'd make you something to keep you warm on those long lonely nights.” The camera was on some kind of flat stable surface or a tripod, Chloe was so close to it that only her head was in shot. “So I'm naked right now, and I think it's only fair if you get naked too. Oh don't give me that look. Just do it.” Chloe glared at her from the screen. She kept on glaring. Beca rolled her eyes and kept looking at the screen.

“Okay so I know you're a stubborn pain in my ass and probably haven't gotten naked,” Chloe smiled. Beca's eyes narrowed. It was infuriating sometimes how well her girlfriend knew her. “But I wasn't kidding, I am,” Chloe stepped back from the camera, going back all the way to the bottom of the bed behind her and sure enough she was nude. She looked good. She did a twirl and then squeezed her own boobs. Beca recognised the look in her eyes.

“Oh my god,” Beca said aloud as she realised exactly what kind of movie Chloe had made for her.


End file.
